1. Field
The present embodiments relate to power adapters. More specifically, the present embodiments relate to controlling a power adapter transformer voltage.
2. Related Art
Adapters that are designed to supply power to electronic devices such as laptop computers often include a power factor correction (PFC) circuit. Typically, the PFC circuit steps-up the input voltage to a higher voltage, and in order to safely handle this voltage, the PFC circuit must include one or more high voltage components. These components are often physically large and may take up a sizable portion of the adapter volume, which may interfere with other design considerations for the adapter.
In the figures, like reference numerals refer to the same figure elements.